


Gunshot In My Head

by samsbestgirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Dark Jensen Ackles, Dark fic, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsbestgirl/pseuds/samsbestgirl
Summary: Kidnapped, forced to do horrible things, death, pain, drama, romance, sex, passion. Slowly but surely, everything comes back to normal. Jared makes peace with the fact that he has been kidnapped just to be with HIM. The one who thought him what passion means. But everything goes to hell. And it ends... A single bullet ends his life, having reached a very fierce trial where every move you make is marked as good or bad.





	1. Prologue

I don't know what happened to him. I haven't seen him in days. All I do is sit here, locked up, with nothing left to do, but worry. I wish we'd go out like we did that day, when he gave me that blood-red rose. That was the best night of my life. And not just because I spend it with him or because he complimented me and gave me presents, but because then I had been his, I gave myself to him, receiving in turn a sea of passion and pleasure. That night had been a real adventure that lately has been repeated more and more, both of us coming to need it like a drug. 

I know. It's crazy, but I was starting to have feelings for him. It he hadn't kidnapped me and we had met under different circumstances, we would probably be together like a real couple, walking through the park, holding hands, kissing... But time can't be reversed, if it could, I would have changed a lot of my decisions. 

But I can't bring myself to regret them. He's a mistake from the past, but one that I'd repeat over and over again. I know I'm the crazy one, the one who's mixing feelings in our "relationship", but I don't care. As long as we're together, the place doesn't matter, neither does the time nor the circumstances. 

The door to my room opens at long last after a whole week, the person that I needed the most stepping inside. The one that I wanted to touch, to feel... I wanted us to breath the same air again, to fit our bodies just right again and to be given that drug that I've been denied for too long. 

I push myself up from the bed, getting closer to him, but I can sense something's different. Those green eyes... They were looking at me differently, now they're darker and full of... resentment, hatred, disappointment and... sadness. This person is not him, the one I fell in love with these months. I notice his crooked smile, then he grabs my arm, pulling me after him into a room I have never seen before. It's almost empty, dark and creepy. In the middle of the chamber there's a desk with some papers scattered around on its surface and two chairs on either side of it. He forces me to sit down, feeling the tears threatening to fall, but I try to hold them off because the last time I cried, I ended up being forced to sleep after I have been beaten by two gorillas of a men. 

I try to keep calm as to not make him more angry. He sits down on the chair behind the desk, facing me. I see him pulling something out of his back pocket, but I can't tell what it is until he slams it on the desk. 

A gun... 

I swallow, trying to not look scared and stand up to him. He pulls the bullets out, five of them, and he scatters them on the wooden surface. He slams his fist on the table and I jump when his hand collides with the hard desk. I have never seen him so angry. Not even when I tried to escape and he had to run alongside his bodyguards through an open field late at night, hoping they'll catch me before it's too late. And that's what happened. He caught me right when I thought I've lost them. When I thought I was finally free. He stands up and leans with his hands on the desk. 

"Do you remember what I said when they brought you in?" he asks, trying to control his voice and not yell right away. 

I regard him carefully, looking for a trace of his love in his empty eyes, looking for the spark I've seen in them that first night we spent together. But there's nothing... Just hate. His eyes dilate and he slams his fist on the table again, making me flinch.

"I asked you a question! Don't make me ask again, cause you'll regret it! I was trying to stay calm, but it seems impossible with someone as stubborn as you!" he screams so loud that for a moment I think I've gone deaf, hitting the desk with his hand or leg after the end of every sentence. 

"Y-you said... that I'm not here to hang around like a prince waiting to be served. I-I'm a prisoner who won't be treated kindly until you get your promised money." I say, almost sobbing, remembering word by word everything he said. 

"That's right! And now, I'll tell you the ending!" he says, getting closer. 

He kneels in front of me and I attempt to look away because the tears were already running unchecked down my face, but he grips my chin hard enough to bruise and forces me to look him in the eye. 

"In the end, be it tortured, be it in one piece and without scratches, you'll end up in the same place... You're still going to be judged! Oh, and you can wait for me an eternity in hell to start again where we "left off"! says the brown-haired boy with mirth, putting emphasis on the last words. 

"I wouldn't wait for you even if I had to die twice!" I scream so loud he stares open-mouthed at me. "That's what you always say!" I say growling after I've calmed down enough. "At first, you said you'd make me beg you on my knees to kill me, that is if I still had legs, and here I am, alive, no bruises, no scratches." I tell him, feeling the blood boiling in my veins from barely restrained anger.

"The little prince feels like talking back to me. I thought you got tempered by the mind-blowing sex I gave you," he says amused, then he frowns, rising to his feet. 

He returns behind the desk, retrieving the gun from where it lay. I look at him nervously, noticing how he starts laughing at the sight of my tears, but my courage doesn't go away. I feel my heart in pieces. I'm feeling... deceived, disappointed, used. I can't believe I allowed someone like him to be my first. 

"What are you gonna do with that?" I ask terrified, my whole body shaking. 

"What am I going to do?" he taunts me, laughing loudly. "Well, I don't know, what could I possibly do with a gun?" he asks again, sarcastically. "When all five bullets will be back where they belong, i.e in the gun, then your life on earth... will be through!" he answers my question at last, but it's not what I expected to hear. I feel myself starting to shake again, but much too hard, the tears flowing freely down my face, no way to stop them now, not to mention the burning desire to take the gun from his hands and shoot myself with it just so I won't give him the satisfaction to torture me before he does it himself. 

"Now I'll ask some question.. If the answer is wrong or you refuse to answer in maximum thirty seconds, I'll insert a bullet in the gun. 5 wrong questions... BOOM! You die!" the dark-haired boy goes on, twirling the pistol on his index finger. 

"And if I get it right?" I ask, hope starting to blossom in my chest. 

"Trust me, you won't be getting questions like: what's two plus two?" he answers again, sarcastically. 

"We'll start in just a second! Now... I want you to reflect on your life from the moment you were born to this very moment. You have to remember even the smallest detail so I won't be forced to wait for your answers!" he goes on again. 

Then... I did as I was told. I closed my eyes, allowing the memories to run wildly through my head.


	2. Chapter One

"Jared, come down here!" I hear my mom screaming from downstairs. 

"I'm coming!" I yell right back after I get my hair done.

My tight, black jeans fit perfectly with the white crisp shirt mom ironed for me earlier, showing of the muscles that I worked hard to define. My hair seems to have found its way, looking at least like I didn't just get out of bed. 

When I make my way downstairs, mom was already waiting for me with food on the table. The pancakes look so delicious, and that hot chocolate almost winks at me, making my stomach growl loudly, forcing a smile on my mom's lips. 

Today's a big day. For the first time in forever, my dad trusts me. He gave me the chance to prove him I'm not as worthless as he seems to believe. As of today, I'll start work at his company. 

"Hon', are you ready?" my mom asks, flashing me a warm smile. 

"More than ever." I tell her determined, digging through the desert. 

"You know your dad loves you. He just doesn't want you getting involved in the business world, that's all." Mom goes on, visibly upset. 

"If he truly loved me, he'd give me a higher position in the company. I don't wanna be the one who informs who comes and goes in that place." I tell her annoyed, then I push the plate back and leave. 

Maybe I was a little too hard on her, but I don't take it well when she's trying to persuade me into something, as if she knows exactly what's best for me and what I should do. I only do what I feel it's best for myself. Not even dad has control over my actions, although he's everybody's "boss". Sometimes I think he actually believes he's some kind of god. Some god he is... 

After a short drive, I found myself in front of the imposing building housing my dad's business. A women around mom's age greets me with a wide smile, fake no matter how hard she tries not to let it show. I try to return her smile, then I let her lead me to my father's office. We reach a huge, black door. She knocks slowly, the answer coming from inside muffled and almost incomprehensible, "Come on in." I step inside, attempting to keep my tough attitude on. 

"You're here," he rises from his chair, coming closer to hug me. 

"Yes, sir! I'm here to work." I respond coldly, stepping back from his reach. If he's playing a dangerous game, than I can play too. 

"Of course, Mr. Padalecki." my dad says, tidying his tie. He caught up on what I was trying to do and he wanted to continue his little game. 

"When do I start?" I go on, lowering myself on the chair. 

"Today. Everyday you'll receive a list of names with the people allowed to enter and those who can't." he answers as he sits back behind his desk. 

"Then I'd rather you show me the front desk." I tell him, then I stand up, heading for the door. 

"After you, Mr. Padalecki." he says, letting me step by. 

He showed me the reception, speaking like a real business man. He's nothing like the person at home. Always with his smarmy remarks, "Don't do that", "It's dangerous.", "It's late.", " We're talking grown-up stuff." Sure, grown-up stuff. I'm twenty-three, I think that line is not appropriate anymore. I'm not the little boy who used to play with cars and who was scared of the dark. They can't keep treating me like a child. After he explains everything I should be aware of, he leaves for his office and I get to work. 

-

There's a lot of work to do. All day people come and go like we're on the highway. It's like everything was a set up just so I would quit. That's it! Dad! I stand up angrily and barge in his office, without bothering to knock first. He looks at me astonished, but I can tell he was waiting for this. 

"Stop this! Whatever your plan is, you won't succeed. I won't quit. Trust me, I won't give you that satisfaction." I scream as hard as I can, not caring about what the other employees must think. 

'What plan are you talking about?" he says, ignoring my screams. He's putting on the innocent front... I know it very well. 

"Stop fucking pretending!" I growl. "Tomorrow morning, you'll see me here, ready for work, mister Padalecki. I won't neglect my job because of some stupid game." I tell him after I've calmed down some. 

I stomp out of his office, leaving his bewildered face behind, not giving him the change to twist my words. I gather my belongings, then I leave the building, waving to the nice lady who greeted me when I first came here. I head for the back of the building, where the parking lot is, then I look around trying to spot my car. It's nighttime so I can't see clearly enough. When I finally locate it, I get the door open and drop my suitcase on the backseat, then I slam it back closed, the impact echoing in the eerie silence. I attempt to hold my tears at bay and not scream from the top of my lungs, wondering how far is my own father willing to go just so I won't go against his wishes. 

A couple minutes and a thousand deep breaths later, I get up from the cold pavement, but just when I was reaching for the door handle I feel a hand around my waist, then another one covering my mouth. My reflexes kick in and I begin to fight back, struggling against his hold, but the hands are too strong. Suddenly I can feel sleep clogging my mind, pulling me into complete darkness. 

-

I come to my senses a little light-headed in the middle of a room I don't recognize. The blue walls in my room are replaced with white ones, reminding me of a hospital room. The only thing in here is the bed I'm sitting on. I can't feel any wounds, just bruises and thank god for small favors. I remember everything clearly, so they haven't erased my memory, although I think that's my movie addicted mind making stuff up. Then what the hell am I doing here? I stand up quickly from the bed and head for the only way out of this room. The door. I struggle to get it open, but it's locked. I wait and wait some more, but nothing happens. 

I was hoping someone would come and explain why the fuck am I here, but no one came. I feel like the minutes since I woke up have gone by like hours on end. A little while later a loud noise draws my attention. I turn around to face the door again and I see a tall, dark-haired man moving toward me. 

"You're up." he says straight up. 

"What do you want with me?" I scream at him, ignoring the fact that he can hit me any second now, but not ready to stay placid and let him do whatever he wants. 

"Don't pull your claws out, it doesn't work with us!" he raises his voice, frowning down at me. 

"What do you want with me?" I repeat again, much calmer this time. I shouldn't force this before figuring out what am I up against.

The guy starts laughing hysterically, then he sits down on my bed like it's perfectly natural for him. He pulls out his phone and from what I can tell, he sends some text message. He shoves his phone back in his leather's jacket pocket and begins assessing me. 

"Quit staring!" I scream again, because I have nothing else to do. 

"I just wanna know if you're good enough to please." he says in a slightly husky voice and I could swear I heard a growl at the end, barely concealed by his attempt at trying to mask it. 

I fight back the bile rising in my throat. The thing is, my coming out a year ago was not taken well by my family. They tried to tell me I was just confused, that it was just a phase, and the truth is I tried to believe them. For a while I tried dating girls but nothing worked for me. I made peace with who I am. I don't wanna change myself, but I have never thought my first experience with a guy would be like this. It won't be. I'll make sure of it. 

"To please?! You? Over my dead body!" I scream at him for the thousandth time. 

"Not me. I have a thing for the innocent and calm ones but who in bed like it hard and rough. But my boss.." he says, but I cut him off. 

"Your boss?" I raise my voice. 

"Yeah, are you deaf now? Moving on... My boss. He likes them cocky. I bet you could pleasure him better then you think." he comments and then considers me again. 

"Is he up?" the voice draws my attention, pulling me in. It was rough and scratchy, but in a hot kind of way. I could feel a little shiver go down my spine.

Then the door gets wide open, a tall, light-haired guy with the greenest eyes I have ever seen stepping in. The exact opposite of the first. He runs his fingers through his hair and I have the feeling my legs won't hold myself up for long. 

"Very well. Now, I'll tell you the rules!" he starts, pulling me out of my reverie. 

Rules? What rules? Was I hired here and they forgot to inform me?!

"Your days are numbered. Starting from today, you'll stay locked up in here and I'll take the pleasure to torture you until the last second of your insignificant life. You'll come to beg me on your knees to kill you, that is if you'll still have legs..." says the light-haired boy with a trace of amusement in his voice. 

So I'll die?! Now I can sense the fear taking hold of me, making my whole body shake and my legs quiver. 

"You're not here to hang around like a prince waiting to be served. You're here as a prisoner that won't be treated kindly until we get our promised money. But because we love your daddy very much, we'll send you home in pieces, in a box if you'll have it." the guy goes on, a full body laughter going through him and he waves the first man off. 

So that's why dad din't want me to get involved in the same business as him. I should've listened to him. I know that know. In the end, he just wanted what's best for me and I acted like a spoiled brat, like I'm entitled to everything I wish for. 

"Jared Padalecki... Little Jared.." the boy comments, laughing. 

"You know my name. What's yours?" I ask in hopes that I won't have to call him "the mysterious guy". 

"Oh, where are my manners? I forgot to introduce myself. Jensen. Jensen Ackles. And the guy who just left, that's my brother, Chris. We'll be your nightmares." he answers me smiling at first, then he starts looking at me in a funny way which kinda freaks me out. 

"What do I have to do with all this? My dad's doing business, not me!" I tell him, ignoring his introduction. 

"Because you're the one he's tried to protect the most from his businesses, but it blew up in his face. Why? Because you're just like him. Stubborn. I like it!" Jensen answers, staring at me intensely. Oh, God! If that's how he's always going to look at me, I'll end up losing my mind. 

"Tonight you'll be transferred somewhere else!" he tell me, his eyes going a darker shade of green, the he gets out, leaving me all alone.


	3. Chapter Two

I don't even know how the last hours have passed. All that I'm aware of is that darkness fell outside a while ago. I wonder how many hours I've been asleep. It's already been a day? Did mom and dad notice I was missing? So many questions, but no answers. Nothing different of how things used to be. 

I still have my head propped up on the car's window. The silence around us is deafening, the only sound present the rumble of the car's engine. Since we have left, nobody made a sound. Jensen stands in the passenger seat, while Chris is driving. I stay alone on the backseat, looking out the window at the passing scenery. I notice how some time later, the car stops its movement and Jensen climbs down. 

When I find him with my eyes talking on his phone I realize something important must be going on, something I shouldn't hear. My eyes move to the thing that shows if the door is locked or not... Surprisingly is not, which means this is my only chance at saving myself. I look around, trying to see if someone's paying me any mind. Chris is so caught up on his phone that even if a nuclear bomb had gone off next to him he wouldn't notice and Jensen is outside, far away from the car. I decide to open the door slowly, then I take off on a run through the open field next to our parking spot, despite of the fact that I have no idea where I am. I run like hell until a shot goes off behind me, making me flinch but not waver. They realized I was missing, that was probably a warning I should stop while I can. Bun I can't do that! 

I'll make it home safe and sound. I start running again, faster then ever, sometimes taking the time to look back, paranoid. I start hearing footsteps drawing nearer, so I turn around, walking backwards. I can't see anyone, so... I got away!

Or not... I take a few more steps before colliding with something hard, or should I say someone...

I turn around quickly and freeze when I see Jensen behind me. 

"Has nobody told you it's not safe to run around through an open field at night?" he screams at me with a trace of sarcasm in his voice. 

"I don't wanna die," I whisper, but I'm positive enough that he's heard me. "I just wanna go home!" this time I raise my voice. 

"That's where we're going." he says, flashing me a wide smile. Am I dreaming? He's actually taking me home?! "Sorry.. Your new home." he goes on amused. 

I feel the tears threatening to fall, but I won't let them. I won't show any weakness, especially not in front of him. 

"What's the matter? Are you scared? Do you wanna cry?" he asks, faking being surprised. "C'mon, Jared! I pegged you for a fighter!" he continues laughing. 

"Then.. Nobody's stopping you to still believe it." I tell him, after taking a little more confidence from his laughter. 

I smirk when I notice his puzzled expression, then I raise my right foot, hitting him in the groin. There's always a possibility he won't be having any kids in the near future. After I hit him and I watch how he crumbles on his knees in pain, I start running, but when I feel someone clutching at me, I start screaming and kicking. How did he manage this? And how couldn't I have sensed him? 

I struggle, but my attempts are futile. He's too strong. 

"Could you just stop? A bullet is enough to silence you if anything else can't." he raises his voice so he'll seem more... vicious. 

I hated guns, bullets and everything remotely close to any kind of weapon. When I was little I found a gun in my dad's room. I thought it to be a toy, so I took it, being fascinated by it much like every little boy. I was playing with it around the house, that is until I stumbled one day and pushed the trigger. Fortunately, there was nobody home. I got back in his room and put the gun back from where I took it, swearing that would be the first and last time I'd hold a pistol in my hands.

As I was remembering my childhood, Jensen pulled me back to the car, threw me in the passenger seat and locked the door. After a couple of seconds, he climbed in the car next to me, this time taking the driver's seat. 

"W-where we g-going?" I stammer because of the fear that suddenly took hold of me. I fell weak and pathetic, and oh so helpless. 

"To your future home!" he replays coldly, focusing on the road ahead. 

"Aren't you gonna blindfold me or stuff like that? That's how it goes, right? You blindfold the kidnapped person so they won't see the road to the place they're taken to." I ask, somewhat intrigued. 

"You've seen a lot of movies, huh?" he asks, arching his brow. "And anyway, in those movies, the person always escapes, saved by the "great hero", but in real life, there's no escape." he goes on, smirking his superior smile. 

I swallow loudly, then I look away to the scenery outside. 

"Why did you let Chris out on that field? He's your brother..." I continue with the questioning, hoping it would make him mad. 

"I'll come back for him later. You're my priority now." he answers me, not taking his eyes off the road. 

I shut up for a couple of minutes, until I hear him say:

"You're not very chatty." the light-haired boy comments. 

"You don't know me." I growl at him. 

"Exactly! I was hoping you'd be... wilder! Unstoppable. I would've loved to tame you!" Jensen affirms, adding one or two growls for emphasis. After he ends his last sentence, he winks at me. 

That's it! I feel like I'm about to burst! One day I'll die anyway, so I don't have anything left to lose if I do this! 

I turn quickly to him, wondering again if what I'm about to do is the best thing I could've thought of. I haven't found any answer, but I don't really care. I'm willing to take a chance. 

I raise from my seat and throw myself in his arms, him stopping the car on side of the road sharply. He considers me, surprised, but at the same time dirty and lustful. Should I take he wants the same thing that I do? 

"If you do this just because you think I'll let you go, you're wrong!" the boy tells me, but that wasn't my intent. My purpose was to satiate my lips which long for his kiss. I have never felt to strongly about anyone before and that should scare the crap out of me, considering the situation, but it just makes me more hungry for it. 

I sink my fingers into his silky hair, then I pull his mouth to mine in a bruising kiss, passionate and forceful, without which I couldn't have gone by. 

I just can't believe it. My first kiss was with the guy who kidnapped me. I swear, one day I'll go crazy.

The moan ripping from my throat is almost animalistic and then Jensen's fingers dig into my hips, anchoring me to the present and making me feel light-headed. He growls in my mouth, biting on my bottom lip with his teeth and I swear if he doesn't stop I'll come in my jeans like a horny teenager with his first boyfriend. Which I kinda am. 

When the need for air grows stronger, I tear myself away from his mouth, still breathing heavily, Jensen looking at me strangely. After a couple moments in which we did nothing but stare at each other without saying a word, he takes the initiative. 

"First kiss?" he asks, laughing. 

I can feel the warmth flooding my cheeks, a sign that I was blushing. Fuck, this things don't usually happen. What in the hell has gotten into me? I lower my head and return to my seat, as far away as possible from him. 

After a not so long time, we reach the front of a very large house. The whole property was surrounded by bodyguards. He meant it when he said there would be no way out of here. 

He opens my car door, trying to play the gentleman act. He circles my wrist with his hand and pulls me after him to the front door, where he starts a discussion with the bodyguard. 

"Evening, sir! The house is ready." he tells Jensen. 

"Good. When I'm out you'll take care of him!" Jensen informs him, pointing at me.

"And your brother? He didn't come?" the bodyguard asks bewildered. 

"Something came up. He'll be here eventually." he says and then looks at me. 

After their dull conversation is over, Jensen leads me inside the house, stepping in shyly after him. 

"This will be your home for the rest of your life! Meaning... about one year." the light-haired boy tells me, smiling crookedly. 

I swallow and step back a little from his reach. I see him following me as I continue to go further inside. I climb the stairs, him following closely behind me. 

When I reach one of the doors from the hall, I step inside, thinking this will my room, but no. Everything is already decorated, stuff neatly arranged on one desk and a collection of weapons on one of the walls. I bet this is Jensen's room or Chris'. But knowing Chris and his ministrations, I'd say this is more likely Jensen's room. 

"What do you say we start again where we left off in the car?" the light-haired boy starts closing in on me, alarm bells already going off in my head, fear taking hold of me right next to a desire so fierce it almost knocks the breath away from my lungs. 

I didn't know what to do. My heart was screaming at me to say yes and enjoy and relish in everything he could offer me with a simple touch of his hands, but my mind was pushing me to reject him. I already obeyed my heart's desire once, so this time I'll go with the second and more rational choice. 

I gather all my strength in my right hand and when he's close enough to me, I slap him hard over his face, seeing his neck snapping to the side with the force of the blow. My hand stings, feeling it go numb for a second, and his cheek is turning a darker shade or red with every passing second. 

"What's gotten into you? You almost wanted us to fuck back in the car, and now you slap me? Who do you think you are?" he asks me rhetorically, clutching my wrist angrily hard enough to form bruises. 

"That was just a moment of weakness!" I growl at him. "You actually thought I wanted you?" I ask amused, despite of the fact that inside I was dying with fear. "I've known better man than you, in every way." I spit in his face. 

"We'll see about that!" he growls, leaving me alone in the middle of the room and slamming the door behind him with sheer force of will.


	4. Chapter Three

He was gone. And with him all the raging emotions I had felt when he was near me. I regret I haven't let him do whatever it was he wanted to do to me, but that's not who I am. I'm not some slut who sleeps with the first that crosses paths with me. There's a reason I'm still a virgin. I won't be anyone's fuck toy. I'll get through this and I won't let anyone put their hands on me.

All my life, even before I realized exactly what gender I liked, I had been waiting for that someone special, but now I kinda regret I never looked for them. I won't have that chance anymore. Like Jensen said. I'll live here one year, if not less, depends on his mood probably. The last year of my life. 

I throw myself on the bed, trying to calm my racing heart down, because there's a tidal wave of tears threatening to take over me. I start screaming in my pillow, I won't give them the satisfaction to hear me. I'm not in the mood for a pissed off Jensen with a gun in his hands, pointed to my head. I spend almost an hour in that position, my body protesting slightly, but there's no way I'm moving. Still, I jump when the door is thrown open, Chris stepping in and getting hold of my arm in a bruising grip. I don't thing he's over the hitting phase. 

"Jensen told me tonight's gonna be a party, so I suggest you dress up nicely." he tells me in a rough tone, wanting to get out after he delivered the news. 

"Wait!" I say after I get off the bed. "I don't have any clothes.." I go on. 

"You'll find everything you need in the closet." he says, pointing at it. "Oh, and a little tip," he goes on, turning to face me. "A shower would do you good." he continues, fluttering his hand in front of his nose with a disgusted face, then he leaves, his laughing echoing in the room.

I stick out my tongue, although I know he can't see me. I open the closet and I startle when I notice it's full of clothes. But not just any clothes, designer-made clothes. I choose a simple, black tuxedo with a white shirt underneath. I never wore something so fancy and it makes my skin crawl for some reason to know that my first party of any kind would be in my kidnapper's house. I place everything I picked on the bed and make my way to the bathroom. Thank God for small favors. 

It's clean, like someone tidies it everyday. I take my dirty clothes off, glad they won't be sticking to my skin anymore, throwing them in the laundry basket in the corner of the bathroom. I enter the shower stall, letting the warm water hit my body. It feels so good on my skin and it makes me feel safe, the normalcy of it leaving me with a good feeling in the pit of my stomach. 

After my long shower, my muscles loose and relaxed, I decide I should head out now, wrapping a towel around my waist. When I make it to the room, I almost trip over myself when I see Jensen inspecting the suit I picked. When he senses my presence in the room, he turns his eyes on me, leaving the suit exactly where he took it from. 

"I wanted to make sure you picked the right clothes for tonight's gathering." he says, trying to sound serious. 

"Yeah, right. If you say so," I tell him, attempting to seem indifferent. 

I go around him, heading for the mirror. I notice next to it is a tiny table with perfumes and expensive hair products. 

"You," I say, then I cut myself off abruptly. 

"Me?" he asks confused, expecting me to continue. 

"Who picked all this stuff?" I ask, without caring for his reaction. 

"Me," he answers simply. "Or you wanna know who picked the underwear?" he asks, leering at me and lifting the boxer briefs I chose. 

"No, I just wanted to know who has this kind of taste in fashion," I tell him with a smirk, actually kinda offended by his question, then snatching the briefs from his hand. 

"In case you didn't notice, we're both man so I should know what you'd like to wear. But, by all means, if you'd like something else all you gotta do is ask." he says in a voice.. I don't even know. He made my heart flutter at every sound that came out of his mouth. 

"I thought you said I'm not here to be a prince whose every desire will be fulfilled." I say, mocking him. 

"I said.. This is only the beginning. Everything starts nicely buy ends badly." he informs me, but I try to ignore the implications. I don't think I could take more fear for the day. 

"Could you let me get dressed? That is if you don't want me to be late," I ignore, telling him matter of factly. 

"I do let you get dressed. I you don't want to, that's another problem." he starts laughing, raising his hands up. 

"Get out!" I yell, starting to push him, but let's face it, this guy is stronger than me. Although I'm not a scrawny kid, it's obvious I couldn't take him in a fight. 

Jensen caught my wrist in a tight grip and threw me on the bed, crawling on top of me. All the air got swiped out of my laughs and for I second I thought this was it. The end. I don't think I could overcome temptation. I notice him smirking and I can just sense what he's thinking right now and more likely from the moment I stepped out of the bathroom. I wonder how many times has he though about ripping the towel of my hips? 

"Mmm... You smell good. I bet you'd smell even better covered in my come." he tells me like nothing's wrong while nuzzling my neck. "I'll wait for you downstairs." he whispers in my ear. 

All of this said.. he leaves again. I fell like I just overdosed on some special drug, but at the same time like I crave more. He's my drug. The drug who I just know will break me slowly buy surely, leaving me a wreak, a shell of the man I once was. 

I choose to ignore the comment he made, but the words keep ringing in my ear. I try to will away the shameful hard-on I just required, trying to remember all the reasons why I should never give in to what he says. He's just using me. That's all. 

I put the suit on, choosing a tie from the collection I noticed in one of the drawers next to the closet. I don't even know why I place so much effort into looking nice. That's not like me. I usually throw on the nearest piece of clothing I can find, not taking years to choose whether I want a black shirt or a white one. I decide against trying to make my hair listen to what I have to say, and just leaving the room when I consider I'm ready and look at least presentable. 

It was a fancy gathering. People were all dressed in designer outfits, emanating money and confidence like they were on the red carpet. I never believed that clothes make the man. You could be full of money and still have a shitty character, or the opposite. The classical music is filling the room with a boheme atmosphere, noticing somewhere in the far corner of the chamber a live orchestra. I climb down the stairs, trying to make myself look smaller and silently cursing my height for the first time in forever. Finally, I see Jensen making his way to me with two glasses of wine, handing one of them over to me. 

"Let's toast!" the light-haired boy tells me elated. 

"For what?"

"For anything you want." he says simply. "But I'd toast for the hot piece of ass in front me." he whispers in my ear, making my blood boil hotly again. 

Again this light-headedness. I could fell my face burning up and I hear him chuckling. We raise our glasses and toast, then we gulp down the red liquid in one swallow. He extends his hand and I take it, heading for a large group of chatting and laughing people. I always hated his kind of crowds!

"May I present you, Jared Padalecki!" Jensen says, introducing me to the people there. 

They were just whispering, looking me up and down until one of them asks: 

"So we should take it you have serious thoughts." A lady in her forties says, then everyone starts laughing for some reason I don't get. 

"What do you mean, my lady?" he asks, a little puzzled. 

"I knew you wanted to make you parents happy. They always pushed you to get serious with someone, and after you broke it to them that you weren't exactly into girls, they thought you have no thoughts of marriage. I can see they were wrong. This young boy here is just perfect." The same lady answers him, her sparkling eyes lighting with joy.

At her words I can feel a lump forming in my throat that sooner rather than later makes me think I won't be able to breathe. But besides those shocking words, I received a compliment that made my face burn again, embarrassment and nausea gathering in my belly. I can sense Jensen tensing up beside me, becoming nervous. 

"I don't wish to go that far yet. We take it slow." He informs them sharply, attempting to hide the tremor in his voice. 

"Let's go," he whispers warm and rough in my ear, making my whole body shiver. "Don't be afraid of me." He continues, frowning. 

"Bro! What do you say we introduce your future hubbie to some more people?" Chris comes out of nowhere, wearing a smug smile on his face. 

"You say that 'h' word again and you won't be able to pronounce it again!" Jensen threatens him, keeping a devilish smile on his face. "Yes, we can present him, on condition you won't be coming here so often." Jensen growls, making his brother laugh. 

"Jared, this is my girlfriend, Alona!" Chris introduces me to the girl beside him, his hand tightly secured around her waist, keeping her as close as possible. 

The girl had blonde hair and was dressed in a way that didn't leave much to the imagination. I met a lot of girls like her, trowing themselves at me for my money. Sometimes I couldn't help but feel grateful that I wasn't into girls, at least boys are simpler than that. 

"Look at this. What's the matter, Jen? You thought you'd get a boyfriend and get out of our heads?" The girls asks ironically, ignoring my presence entirely. 

"Be nice and introduce yourself!" Jensen orders her. 

"Alona Tal." The blonde says shortly. "Beware and not disobey. I'm not fooled by you, sweetie. Even if you seem like the best person in the world, in fact you're just a jerk who wants Jensen's money." She continues spitting out her poison, making me want to roll my eyes. If she only knew...

"Alona!" He raises his voice. "First off, he's not my boyfriend, he's the kidnapped boy," he goes on, speaking in hushed whispers so as not to be heard by the others. "Plus, I don't think you described Jared, I'd say you just painted a perfect self-portrait." Jensen tells her, laughing loudly. She just frowns at him and huffs angrily, then she drags Chris after her, not giving him a chance to have any say in this. 

"Ignore her. She's crazy," he tells me, trying to calm me down.

"It's fine." I say pensive. It didn't bother me. Why should it? Nothing she said was true. And even if I was Jensen's boyfriend, and that's a big ass if, I wouldn't need his money. I have enough already. Or I had. 

"What you thinking of?" Jensen asks me, although I kinda prayed he wouldn't. 

"My... family." I answer softly. 

"You. Don't. Have. A. Family. Anymore. Clear?" he punctuates every word, the last question almost a yell in my ear, making me flinch and take a step back. 

My wet eyes could be noticed easily if you looked and I cursed at myself for showing any weakness in front of him. I couldn't give him the satisfaction. I couldn't risk him finding out I was afraid of him. I can see him combing his fingers through his hair, sighing loudly. He reaches for my hand and I hesitate, not knowing what he had in mind. 

"I wanna dance," he tells me smiling nicely, the complete opposite of the person he was not even three seconds ago. I tend to think he's having some type of bipolarity. "May I have this dance?" he asks smiling again. 

I try to offer him a smile of my own just to not make him angrier, then I place my hand on his. As soon as he squeezed my hand, I felt like I was fifteen again, discovering for the first time that maybe I couldn't love the girl my parents kept bringing to dinner in hopes of a distant future marriage, but maybe I could love my male best friend that helped me figure out my sexuality. Well, that never happened. I never loved him. But at least I knew that girls weren't the answer. 

We reach the dance floor, a slow song playing especially for the couples there. Jensen puts his hand on my waist, bringing me closer to his body. I place my hand on his shoulder, the other one being twined with his own. I can feel his breath on my face, my heart jack-hammering in my chest. We start swinging our bodies in sync, a lot of eyes focused on our slow dance. We must make quite a sight. Ever since we started to dance, all I did was look him in eye, searching, almost hypnotized by the intense green in them. He did the same thing, but he was smiling, like he was actually enjoying himself, thinking about something. The song has been changed with another slow one, but Jensen refused to let me go. We danced even closer to each other, both of his hands on my waist, the space between us almost nonexistent. I lowered my head on his shoulder, enjoying the slow swaying of our bodies pressed so close together when I heard him whisper. 

"You wanna know what I was thinking about?" he asks me hoarsely, but damn hot at the same time. I uttered a "Yes", waiting for him to continue. 

"I was thinking about you in that towel, barely covering your hips, looking so obscene. I wanted to rip it off you with my teeth and devour every inch of that gorgeous skin. I wanted to trow you on that bed, I knew you'd be hard for me, and to place myself on top of you, kissing and biting on those pink lips of your. You would be moaning my name and begging me to keep going. And I would've. I wanted to open you up on my spit-soaked fingers and see your greedy little hole take my dick so good, letting me take everything you had to give. I would've fucked you hard and fast, giving it to you so good you would've just come on my cock, not even giving me the chance to touch your dick. You would've been so sore in the morning, remembering me and only me. And then, I would've kept going, thrusting into you and.." he says everything with little pauses here and there, tracing my back with his finger. I felt light-headed, my whole body flushed with desire. I never experienced anything like it.

The way he makes my body light up, my breath stutter and my dick so hard it felt like if I didn't find any relief I might die is beyond my comprehension. I could imagine everything he said in vivid details, my dick achingly hard and dripping precome in my pants, twitching at every image he painted. 

I can't take it anymore. I stop his rambling and detach myself from his strong arms, then I take off on a run upstairs. I need a cold showers. Or ten. Anything to get my hot flushed skin to not feel like it's about to burn me up from the inside out. For the moment, I don't wanna get out of here anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love.  
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes, English is not my first language, but I'll improve with time, so don't worry.


End file.
